


Just a Little Jealousy

by SavetheOwls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, FallenAngel!Liam, Leprechaun!Niall, M/M, Vampire!Zayn, but he's only in here for like ten seconds so, jealous!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn sees Liam flirting with a leprechaun and gets jealous. What else can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on another website and decided to share it here. Hope you enjoy cx

Zayn doesn't even try to hold in his low growl as he watches the little blonde leprechaun flirt with Liam at the bar. Blowing out theast breath of smoke, Zayn stubs out his cigarette and makes his way across the floor right as the leprechaun places his hand on Liam's thigh. His Liam. "Back off, leppy. He's mine." Zayn says to the blonde as he wraps his arms around Liam from behind. 

"Right...uhh...s-sorry." The blonde stutters in his thick Irish accent, the tips of his pointed ears turning red. 

"You better be." Zayn growls, baring his fangs. 

"I'm gonna go," the leprechaun says quickly. "Bye, Liam."

"Bye, Niall." Liam returns as the blonde boy scampers off. 

"What was that?" Zayn questions irritably as Liam turns around to face him. 

"He sat next to me and we just started talking." Liam shrugs. 

"You were flirting." Zayn growls, the tips of his fangs poking out of his lips as he speaks. 

"Zayn," Liam sighs. "Just calm dow-" Liam gets cut off as he's suddenly pulled from his barstool and is pulled out of the club and is instantly shoved into a taxi. In no time, the two boys are back at their flat, Zayn being no gentler with his boyfriend as they enter the front hall. 

"I can't believe you," Zayn starts, shoving Liam up against the wall and ripping his shirt off. "I can't believe you had the nerve to flirt with someone like that right in front of me." He growls. 

"I'm sorry." Liam breathes, then moans as he feels himself harden in his pants. He always loved it when Zayn got rough like this. "It was just a friendly conversation, I swear."

"Shut up." Zayn says before pulling the sandy-haired boy into a bruising kiss, shoving his hands down the back of Liam's jeans, and swallowing his boyfriends moans as his fingers circle Liam's tight hole. "Bedroom." Zayn whispers harshly, pulling Liam off the wall and shoving him in the right direction. As he follows Liam through the flat, he sheds his clothes as Liam chucks off his pants and underwear. "So hard for me already." Zayn mumbles as his hand meets Liam's hard member when they finally make it to their room. 

"Always." Liam moans, thrusting into Zayn's hand. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Zayn chastises, taking his hand away from Liam's cock, opting for rubbing up and down his chiseled chest instead, stopping to occasionally pinch at his nipples. "You're not cumming anytime soon tonight, you may not cum at all..." Zayn smirks at Liam's long moan. "Bed." As soon as the word leaves Zayn's mouth, Liam practically leaps onto the bed, resting on his knees in the center and putting his hands on the headboard. Stretching out his spine so his ass get pushed out just a little bit. Like he knows how Zayn likes. 

Smirking at the sight, Zayn takes his time in finding a bottle of lube, putting a hand on himself and pumping to full hardness. "Zayn, please." Liam moans when Zayn takes his place behind him. 

"Such a good boy," Zayn coos, rubbing a hand up and down Liam's back, making sure to trace over atleast one of the long, deep scars there. "All a stretched out for me the way I like." He says breathily, smirking at Liam's quiet moan. Opening the bottle of lube with a quiet 'snick', Zayn slicks up three of his fingers and traces one teasingly around Liam's hole. 

"Please, please, please." Liam mumbles quickly, letting out a loud moan as Zayn pushes his first finger in. 

"You like that?" Zayn purrs, moving the finger around and thrusting in another randomly. "You always look so pretty riding my fingers like this. 

"Zayn, please..." Liam moans, moving his hips along with Zayn's fingers. "Please fuck me..."

"Mmmm...no, I don't think you're ready yet." Zayn coos, thrusting in a third finger with renewed vigor. "That's right baby." Zayn growls, watching Liam move his hips with a deep hunger. Not being able to watch Liam fuck himself back on his fingers any longer, Zayn removes his finger and slicks up his own dick, pushing the head at Liam's entrance. Smirking at Liam's soft moans, he pushes in balls deep so their hips are pressed together. "So tight...always so tight for me, even after all this time." Zayn groans, pulling his hips back and thrusting back in roughly. 

"Just for you, always for you." Liam moans, his knuckles turning white with his grip on the headboard. "Zayn!" He screams when Zayn hits his prostate with a particularly hard thrust. "Oh, oh, there. Right there. Do it again please." Liam begs, making a pleased sound when his lover complies. 

"Love it when you beg." Zayn moans, quickening his thrusts. "Love it when you get so desperate for me, angel." 

Liam moans at the old nickname, and starts to buck his hips, searching for friction for his rock hard cock. "Please, please, please. I need to cum Zayn, please let me cum." He begs. 

"At the same time." Zayn grits out, placing a hand on Liam's dick. "Alright, cum!" He moans along with Liam, releasing his load into Liam's ass and feeling his hand get coated with the sticky substance. 

Both boys collapse onto the bed as they come down from their highs and try to catch their breathes. It's silent until Liam smiles and says, "I think that's the hardest you've fucked me since I fell."

Zayn tenses at the statement, which causes Liam to sigh. "I'm so sorry." Zayn apologizes for the millionth time. 

Liam turns around and cups Zayn face. "We've talked about this, Zayn. It wasn't your fault. It never was." He says sternly. 

"Your wings used to be so beautiful." Zayn says offhandedly. 

"Two hundred years." Liam says suddenly, making Zayn look at him confusedly. "We've been together for over two hundred years tomorrow." He says. 

"Y-you remember that?" Zayn questions, astonished. "After all this time, you remember it?"

"Of course I do." Liam confirms. "I love you, Zayn. I love you so, so much and that will never change."

Zayn smiles at this. "I love you too, Liam."

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I really suck at writing smut. But I hope you still liked it! Leave me a comment maybe?


End file.
